User talk:Hawbz/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hot Fuzz Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sergeant Turners page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Character infobox I see you're using the default infobox template on character pages. I recreated the template here, so it's easier to use. Here's what goes in the article: If you'd like to change the colors, or anything else about the template, just let me know. --Anon talk 21:02, January 27, 2011 (UTC) : No problem. If you need anything just let me know. --Anon talk 23:02, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Request * Hi, I was just looking at your request about this wiki located Here I see that the sysops have not been active, you seem to have great edits on this wiki, I suggest to create a forum page or something like that, so the other editors here can say what they think about this. Good luck! Eglinton, 23:57, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I appreciate that. However, it seems that this wikia doesn't have any active users, save for one who edited 1 day before I arrived. I'll do as you suggest, but I don't think it will solve anything. Thanks. -xHobbes (Talk) 00:01, January 28, 2011 (UTC) : * Would it be okay if I can help you? Can I be an admin here too? :☼Chris☼ ♫♫Talk♫♫ 00:08, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::If the adoption request goes through, then yes, I'll make you an administrator. I think I could use the help. -xHobbes (Talk) 00:13, January 28, 2011 (UTC) * Thanks!, I'd really love to help you. ::P.S. Like my signature? I used alt codes. ::☼Chris☼ ♫♫Talk♫♫ 00:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi glad you got to adopt this wiki :) ☼Chris☼ ♫Talk♫ 13:18, January 31, 2011 (UTC) About Hot Fuzz Wiki I see you forgot a few characters like the guy in the purple costume in the hat. Named Pete. Soz Mistake D: Ok sorry i'll watch the movie now. I got it on Blu-ray i also have Shaun of the dead in Blu-Ray. but i'll only watch Hot Fuzz. (Mike 18:00, January 31, 2011 (UTC)) (Nkebuxter) Did you add the Ginger Kid? Umm his name was Aaron A. Aaronson. Mike 18:03, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :I'm about to right now. I just saved the picture of him and I'm going to do that now. Thanks for reminding me. -xHobbes (Talk) 18:04, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I put a picture on 'Not' Janine but i cant put it in template Having some problems :S I cant get picture of Bob Or Dave because of the pixels.. I'll try later. Mike 19:17, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I have a picture of Nicholas Angel as a child.... Please make a page of it with the stuff and then il add pic u add it to the box thing. - Michael W Griffiths 21:52, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :Just add it to the Nicholas Angel page. He doesn't need a 2nd page just because he was a child. Same character, you see. -xHobbes (Talk) 21:53, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Infoboxes No problem. And don't worry, you're not being annoying, I'm genuinely happy to help :) Now to the infoboxes. Do you mean, you want to create those those infoboxes yourself? And for me to show you how it's done? I can try to do that :) If not, I can make them for you, and explain what 'stuff' in them does (I really don't know the names of most stuff that goes in templates :D). Shaun of the Dead characters infobox - This one's easy. All you need to do is copy everything from the character infobox to the "Template:Shaun of the Dead character infobox" (I think the name should be shortened) and remove: |-style="text-align:left; width:30%;" }| Born style="text-align:left; width:70%;" } }} |-style="text-align:left; width:30%;" }| Died style="text-align:left; width:70%;" } }} To get rid of the "Born" and "Died" sections. Then, replace |-style="text-align:left; width:30%;" }| Allegiance style="text-align:left; width:70%;" } }} With |-style="text-align:left; width:30%;" }| Weapon of Choice style="text-align:left; width:70%;" } }} To change "Allegiance" to "Weapon of Choice". You might also change the colour of the infobox by changing this code (3366CC): background-color:#3366CC; To a different color code. (here's a list of of different color codes) Film infoboxes - I think the easiest way of doing this, is creating the infobox as a sub-page of the article and then just inserting , which will transclude the subpage onto the article (e.g, Undead Nightmare has its infobox as a subpage here. You can even base the movie infobox on the Undead Nightmare infobox, you'll just need to change all the different parameters to the ones you want and change the colours. As for making me an admin, it's not really needed, of course it's nice to be an admin of a wiki, but unless I really need those powers to perform an action on this wiki, then I don't think it's necessary. The only reason I can think of that would require me to have admin powers is, if you needed me to edit the MediaWiki namespace, which might happen in the future. I hope I covered everything. Fee free to ask me to explain anything that's covered above (I don't know if what I wrote is understandable or wheter it's just gibberish :)) --Anon talk 00:38, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : You did everything right :) : The only thing that needed to be changed in order for "Weapons of Choice" to appear was this, which I forgot to include above (the WoC field would still be visible if the template was used in an artice, the a I put after the "|" ("pipe") is there so the field would appear on the template). --Anon talk 01:18, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :: I was also thinking of changing the template colour for SotD (at the top of the template) to a colour like this or something similar. :: Also, your signature looks great, and if you figured out how to do that, you can figure out how to create even the most complicated template :) --Anon talk 01:30, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I was thinking about going with a red for the SotD character box to, as that is the SotD colour. Hot Fuzz is blue, SotD is red. Thanks, Anon. -xHobbes (Talk) 01:34, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :::: Should I change it, or will you? :::: If you want to do it yourself, you can change the colour by changing the six number/letter code (background-color:#3366CC;), and inserting a code for a different color (a list can be found here, the dark redish color above has this code 820000). :::: I'll be offline for at least half an hour, but when I come back, I'll see what else I can help with. You can give me a couple of suggestions too :) --Anon talk 01:42, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : I think I found the problem :D : All the characters are currently using the regular "Character infobox", so what needs to be done is this. : Sorry, I forgot to explain how to create a subpage. Basically what you need to do is create a new article and as a name put Pagename/Subpage name (e.g, Hot Fuzz/Infobox). --Anon talk 02:57, February 1, 2011 (UTC) A couple of things I browsed the wiki for a while and found some things that need attention. # The navigation menu needs fixing (especially the "videos section"). # Some unrelated images (now unused) have been uploaded, they should be deleted. # A couple of users have been banned by the past admins for no reason. # Some other mess made by the admins needs fixing. I can fix most of this stuff, but I'd need to be an admin to do so (I have a use for those powers now :)). Also, you might consider , asking for "Bureaucrat" access level to be removed from at least one of the past admins (User:Wompus78) maybe more (I haven't checked all of their contributions). Another thing. Shouldn't this wiki be called the "Blood and Ice Cream Trilogy". If so, then it can be done as well :) Now, I'll try to find more stuff to fix. --Anon talk 03:40, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks. Cleaning up this mess will keep me bussy for a while :) --Anon talk 03:49, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :: Actually, as it appears Wompus78 and Bubby0000 are the same person, and i suspect so is Brute Commander. You might wan't to ask for all of their powers to be removed. It's up to you. --Anon talk 04:14, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I've already sent the request, I asked that Wompus and Brute have their rights taken from them. I also requested aname change. If it all goes through, we will have these changes: *Wiki will be known as the Blood and Ice Cream Trilogy Wiki. *typed as www.baict.wikia.com :::And these new problems: *We'll need a new colour scheme. The blue for Hot Fuzz won't cut it for the other two movies. *A new... what did you call it? The thing that says Hot Fuzz all fancy that I had to become an admin to change. YOu know what I'm talking about. :::That's about it. -xHobbes (Talk) 04:18, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :::: Changing the colour scheme shouldn't be a problem. The favicon and the workmark could pose a little more of a challenge, but not too much. We could also use a background, I'll see if I can whip one up. --Anon talk 04:28, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I added 'Nelson' Nelson the shop keeper. from shaun of the dead Mike 17:35, February 1, 2011 (UTC) also in the info box i have problems adding the pictures :i Need easy way to do it easy steps. Mike 17:38, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I know that they are trilogys I think new one is The words war.. or something. theres a new one there in called Paul. Yes its Paul the movie you could start making it now. i got pics and names. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paul_(film) I got a picture of Nick frost in paul. Im looking everywhere for paul images and the worlds end Ok But its extremly impossible to get pictures of The world's war. theres not even trailer for it so we gotta wait 11 months. Ok But its extremly impossible to get pictures of The world's war. theres not even trailer for it so we gotta wait 11 months.Mike 17:59, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Dianne didint survive in shaun of the dead. ??? Mike 18:20, February 1, 2011 (UTC) omg there making shaun of the dead 2!! They say on the commentary!!!! you no the underage drinkers that get arrested add them.. It says there names on the things they hold. i think patrick and george with some of em Underage drinkers RE I gues that one or tw of them are named Patrick or peter or Nick or nicholas or uhhhh George or greg. Admin Hello, its Eglinton, I wanted to know if I could help around and clear spam here, may I become a sysop? ☼Chris☼ ♫Talk♫ 21:11, February 1, 2011 (UTC) * Well, I suppose that's play, I will just help users elsewhere, I only wanted to because I'm active every day and I really wanted to help users if you or anon aren't around, I could be rather helpful. ☼Chris☼ ♫Talk♫ 21:21, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Thats Okay I got them from a site idk where.. theres one more to do slater i cant find his ill take one with my tv. its 1080p HD i have hot fuzz blu ray so.. Mike 21:34, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Hello! Could I please become a rollback here? ☼Chris☼ ♫Talk♫ 00:46, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Not to be rude... Not to be rude, but I don't know why I can't help out as an administrator here, what's the problem with one more, if you want to remove my rights do so. I can even grant you full rights on one of my wikis to proove to you that I won't abuse the rights. ☼Chris☼ ♫Talk♫ 01:05, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Forums I wanted to add different forums to the Forum:Index. So users wanting to discuss a specific movie could do so on a dedicated forum. What I'd add: :Shaun of the Dead discussion :Hot Fuzz discussion :The World's End discussion (unless you don't want to cover it yet) :Blood and Ice Cream Trilogy discussion (for those people who want to discuss the whole trilogy) Is that okay? --Anon talk 01:34, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : I'll start working on it :) --Anon talk 01:39, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Preparing for the Name Change I think so too, here are my ideas: 1. The color scheme might be a little tough to figure out, but I think we should start by creating a background for the wiki and then make the scheme fit the background :) : For the background, I would do a SotD image on the left a Hot Fuzz image on the right (no "The World's End" yet, since there are no images of it). 2. We'll need a new wordmark (since we can't have two), with "Blood and Ice Cream Trilogy" on it. For now, it can be easily done through the , but in the future, we'll need to make it into an image. 3. For the favicon, I was thinking about having a Cornetto ice cream (with some red topping maybe). I can create all of the above (I'll try at least :D), but you'll have to approve of whatever I make before I post it here. --Anon talk 02:32, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : I started working on the favicon, you can checkout the first version here. How does it look? --Anon talk 03:11, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :: Glad you like it :) :: I'm currently working on a background. I found a couple of good images from both movies, so I'll try to make a background out of them. I'll keep you posted when I've got something good. --Anon talk 03:25, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: I made a sample background and a sample word mark, check them out on my test wiki so you can get an idea of what I'm working on. Also, feel free to tell me if you'd lie to change anything, even if that means redoing everything :) ::: P.S. I can't find a good font for the "Ice Cream" part of the wordmark, I don't know if the one that I'm using now will do. --Anon talk 15:00, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :::: My test wiki is having a hard time adjusting to all the changes, so you may not see everything as it should look. :::: I don't know if you were able to see the background, if not, it should be visible now. Scratch that, the background's still a little screwy. :::: I'm also unsure which version of the wordmark you saw. There are two, one with the white ice cream font and the the other which is basically the same as the first one but with more blood :) --Anon talk 18:58, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::I think I saw the one with more blood. Anyway, all the stuff you make is great, so I'm not worried. As soon as you can work out all the kinks, feel free to add them. I'm thinking, the wordmark will have to come first, then we will get the clour scheme going. Then the favicon. Thanks for the help. -xHobbes (Talk) 19:24, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::: I uploaded the wordmark. If you'd like to change anything about it (now or in the future), just let me know. :::::: I also uploaded the background. It doesn't show up yet, but it should soon. --Anon talk 21:14, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi... Was it true that i helped you fix the wiki up? Mike 16:11, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok them ill see you a few times this year and next year i'll get it on blu ray and taker pics Mike 16:59, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok cya next year Message me when you see it. wait one last thing! On shaun of the dead wiki You should add... The tv presenter his catch prhase could be 'removing the head or destorying the brain' I saw the plot holes of shaun of the dead i no how Dianne survived and i no how ed became a zombie after shaun and liz went out of pub. and how shaun gave zombies the slip and some about hot fuzz. READ!! :D I SAW PLOT HOLES DIANNE SURVIVED AND SHAUN LOST ZOMBIES AND HOW ED CAME INTO SHAUNS ARDEN I NO HOW!